


Sunrise, Sunset

by kashmir



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan has a surprise for Haley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise, Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic exchange over at the River Court. Don't remember when.

"Nathan.... What on Earth is going on??" Haley asked as Nathan led her blindly from the car to... wherever it was he was taking her. He wouldn't tell her anything; other than it was a surprise. He'd come up to her after school and had somehow gotten her to ignore everything she had to do that afternoon and evening and the next thing Haley knew, she was sitting in his car, blindfolded, headed for who knows where.

He'd finally stopped the car, after what seemed had seemed like an eternity to her Haley in her blindfolded state (but in reality was only forty-five minutes) and had gingerly gotten Haley out of the passenger side. She'd shivered slightly in the cool fall air and listened closely, trying desperately to figure out where they were. She heard... was that the ocean? And maybe... seagulls?? She strained her ears, listening closely. It was!

Nathan had taken her to the ocean. Which would explain the less-than solid surface they were currently walking over. She noticed the roar of the waves getting louder and louder and realized Nathan was actually taking her down to the water.

But why? Their anniversary wasn't coming up anytime soon, it wasn't her birthday or Christmas or even Valentine's Day. So on why in the world was Nathan going through all this trouble on a Thursday afternoon?

He squeezed her arm and guided her over what Haley realized was a sand dune. Goose bumps broke out all over her arms as the chill breeze from the water swept over them.

Her patience, which was normally not tried easily, was stretched to the limits and she wanted answers from Nathan and she wanted them soon. She was getting a little bit tired of being left in the dark, both literally and figuratively.

Suddenly, they stopped walking and Nathan pulled the blindfold off her eyes.

Haley immediately gasped and covered her mouth with her hands in surprise. Whatever the occasion was -- and Haley found herself decidedly not caring what it was at all now -- Nathan had gone all out. There was a huge plaid blanket spread on the sand, far enough from the water to not be endangered by the tide but near enough to enjoy the salty sea air and the soothing rhythm of the waves. Sitting atop the blanker was the biggest picnic basket Haley had ever seen and it seemed to be overflowing with food. There were also two champagne flutes and a bottle of... Haley turned to look at the smirking Nathan standing behind her.

"Is that champagne, Nathan? I really don't want a repeat of what happened the last time you and I drank on the beach together," Haley asked, smiling broadly.

Nathan chuckled low under his breath and wrapped his arms around Haley from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head before answering.

"It's not champagne. I didn't want a repeat of the last time, either. Mainly because I don't want you puking in my car."

Haley let out an enraged shriek and smacked Nathan playfully on the arm before dissolving into giggles at the memory which, while at the time hadn't been too funny... But now, looking back, even Haley had to admit it. Puking on Nathan's dad was pretty hilarious. Nathan grabbed her by the hand and led her to the blanket, making sure she was settled before sitting down himself and digging out the meal he'd managed to put together, surprisingly enough, all by himself.

As they started to eat, Haley couldn't help but wonder still what all this was for. She racked her brain, trying to think of anything... Had Nathan done something he was trying to make up for? Haley quickly thought back over the last week. She couldn't remember Nathan doing a single thing that would've ticked her off. He hadn't been late at all, had called her every time he'd said he would. So what in the world was all this for? Unless he'd done something she didn't know about. Haley realized she was going to have to break down and just ask him.

"Nathan," she started, popping a piece of cheese into her mouth.

"Hmm?"

"What's all this for? Don't get me wrong, I love it. All of it... But. I can't help but wondering... What did you do?"

Nathan put down his flute and placed his right hand over his heart, affecting a mock-wounded look.

"Miss Haley, you injure me," He placed one hand over his heart in a dramatic gesture, gently teasing her. "Actually, we are celebrating a special occasion. How could you not remember this most important date?"

Haley was confused. What significance did this date have? Wasn't the day they first kissed, or the date of their first real date or...

Wait a minute.

"Today is the anniversary of the first time you ever came into the tutoring center?" She asked, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. He leaned closer and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, winking at her. "I never knew geometry could be such a turn-on."

Haley laughed and stuck her tongue out at him before he continued, wearing what Haley recognized as his 'serious' face.

"Seriously, though? That day changed my life, Hales. For the better. If I hadn't come to the tutoring center that day, I know we wouldn't be where we are now. And I don't even want to imagine my life without you in it."

Haley felt herself getting choked up and all she could manage in response was a soft 'Aww' before cupping Nathan's face and pulling him down for a deep kiss.

Which was interrupted a minute later by Haley's violent shiver.

"Haley, why didn't you tell me you're cold? I'll be right back." Nathan said as he got up and made his way towards where they were parked.

He returned a couple of minutes later, carrying his letter jacket. He held it out for her and Haley slipped her arms into the sleeves, enjoying the warmth and Nathan's scent, which clung to the fabric. She smiled up at him as he settled himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She snuggled deep into his embrace and sighed contentedly as Nathan nuzzled his jaw into her hair.

"Happy anniversary, Haley. Love you."

"Happy anniversary, Nathan. Love you, too. And I loved the surprise." Haley reached around behind her and coaxed his face towards hers so she could plant a soft kiss on his waiting lips.

The ruby red sun was slipping below the horizon behind them and Haley knew she couldn't have asked for a better surprise than the one sitting right behind her.


End file.
